Pichu's Quest II!
by Lord PichuPal
Summary: It's the second installment of the newly updated Quest series. PichuPal and company go on another quest to save the planet, this time. What will become of them and what is attacking the planet? Read to find out these things. Please R&R!
1. Chapters 1 thru 6

Pichu's Paradise Productions Presents

In Association with DTD and 

Pichu's Quest V! 

Prolouge

The Evil Pikachu were defeated successfully about 2 months ago. Now, something strange happens again. Yet another catastrophe strikes not only Dream Land, but this time, the entire planet is in danger! PichuPal learns of this and sets off with Glagnar by his side to save the world, literally! It's Lord PichuPal and company's biggest adventure yet leading across Dream Land and beyond! Can he and his friends save their planet from certain destruction? Or will victory belong to the enemy bent on destroying Popstar? Find out in the epic tale of PichuPal and company's highest stakes journey yet!

Chapter 1- One Last Quest Begins

It was almost 1PM on the 23rd of September, 2004. The XISL All-Star game had been yesterday and Blizz was goalie. THanks to her, the West was victorious 4-1. PichuPal was still in bed sleeping the day away. He had taped the game for future reference and had celebrated with some others in town. His alarm clock was still blaring. You should know by now that PichuPal is a very lazy Pichu. He doesn't do work unless it was very important. To him, anyway. While he was sleeping, something was going on in space. A UFO hovered gently there while it's passengers were briefed on an upcoming mission. "Alright, now we should all be aware of teh fact that our last attack was pathetic!" shouted the alien leader. "I am very disgusted with how that went! Hopefully you morons will not mess us up when our good soldiers try to do things right. Now, you should all know that we got beaten by the entire country's defenses. But, this time, they won't stop us, nobody will. This time, our plan is fool proof. If we can't have the country, then nobody can!" Once the speech was done, the listeners all cheered. Meanwhile, back on Popstar, PichuPal was still asleep. Finally, a persistent knock at his door woke Sleeping Beauty from his dreams. "Man, who could be here this early," PichuPal muttered as he dragged himself out of bed to answer it. He opened the door to see Glagnar standing there. "Glagnar? What are you doing here this early?" PichuPal said, rubbing his eyes. Glagnar stared at him oddly, then pointed at a clock while replying. "Um, it's 1:15 in the afternoon," he replied. "Like I said, why'd you come so early?" PichuPal asked again. Glagnar rolled his eyes." Whatever. I came because I have heard there is trouble again," Glagnar started. "It would seem that those treacherous Pikachu have returned, but they have something else planned. Do you want to go check it out with me?" PichuPal looked at him, eyes wide. "Of course I do! Just wait a minute, I must eat breakfast and get my stuff," PichuPal said running back inside. A few minutes later, he returned with his bat and backpack. His hat had been on the entire time to begin with. "Ready to go?" he asked. Glagnar nodded and the two walked down Hackman Street and to the only exit/entrance in Pichu's Paradise. Once again, PichuPal was off on another journey.

End of Chapter 1.

Chapter 2- SakVillage

As we rejoin our two yellow, mouse-like companions, the are on their way to recruit a few well-known allies aid tehm in their quest. In the meantime, they are arguing about something like two people who have different beliefs about something do. "I'm telling you, that pitcher got lucky I missed the ball. I would have wasted it had I hit it," PichuPal said. "No, you missed cause you suck. You should just quit," Glagnar argued. "I don't suck! Must you always say that when I strike out?" PichuPal shouted back. "Hey, you missed the ball 3 times in a row, so you must suck," Glagnar replied. "Did you ever stop to consider the fact that the pitcher may be really good?" PichuPal said in defense. "Did you ever stop to consider that he might be horrible?" Glagnar responded. If you haven't figured it out by now, they were arguing about a baseball game PichuPal had played a couple days ago. He dragged Glagnar out to watch him "lay the smack down on the other team." Of course, PichuPal's team pretty good and their opponent was near the bottom. PichuPal had gotten struck out when his team needed him to hit the ball. The bases were loaded in the last inning with 2 out and his team down 4-3. He got up to the plate and struck out for the second time that game. Obviously, his team lost. Glagnar was saying it was because he sucked. PichuPal was saying it was just a bad day or the pitcher was good or any other excuse he could think of. "Look, the sun was in my eyes," he stated. "Dude, you were wearing a cap and the sun was behind the backstop," Glagnar said. PichuPal gives him his usual "Really? could've sworn it was different..." type look. "Really? I could've sworn the sun was in my eyes..." he said. "That's cause your too stupid to remember such a detail," Glagnar said. They kept talking about the game as they continued walking the path to SakVillage.

Glagnar and PichuPal finally make it to SakVillage and continue onward to Papersak's. Along the way, they still argue about the game. This adventure would unfortunately cause him to miss the last few games before the play-offs. "The team probably will lose cause I'm not there to play center field," PichuPal sighed. "No, they'll probably win the championship without you," Glagnar said. "Ooh, Mr. Confidence. My team can't win without me," PichuPal said. "Whatever," Glagnar muttered. Once they got to Papersak's house, PichuPal knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened and Papersak appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hi PichuPal. Glagnar. Come on in," Papersak greeted. "No thanks. We won't be staying for long," PichuPal refused. "Oh, is something wrong?" Papersak asked in a worried tone. "Yes, and we'd like your help, if you're interested," PichuPal said. "Of course I'll come. What's the matter this time?" Papersak replied. "The whole planet is in grave danger. Whilst meditating, I got a message warning me that somethong extremely bad was going to happen to the planet. So, I went and told PichuPal and then we arrived here," Glagnar explained. Papersak nodded understandingly. "Alright then, let's get moving!" she shouted. "But first, we need some help from a cold-hearted bada," PichuPal said. The otehrs knew exactly who he was talking about, and followed him as he led them to his residence.

Minutes later, they arrived in front of the house they were looking for on Kirkby Street. PichuPal knocked bravely on the door and about a minute later, a figure appeared in the door. "Yeah? What do you want?" said the figure. "James, would you like to assist us in saving the planet from certain destruction?" PichuPal asked. James opened the door a little more. "Will I get to beat up more stuff?" he asked. "I would believe greatly that you will. Maybe even more enemies then last time," Glagnar replied. James smiled evilly. Through his crooked smile, you could see his crooked, yellow teeth. It was obvious he had no concern for oral hygiene. "Excellent," he muttered in an evil and shady sounding voice. He no longer was a friend of Louie's because frankly, he just plain out never liked Louie to begin with. So, he finally told him off and broke Louie's fragile heart. Louie couldn't believe the person he had always considered a friend just suddenly came to him and said "I'm not your friend anymore because I just don't like you." Besides, they weren't getting Louie this time anyway cause he was too much of a weakling and a sissy. Once James was ready, they set off on the road again and headed out of SakVillage.

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3- LNGD City

The group of 4 continued on down the path headed for Toon Town where they would hope to find Pac. "Are we even sure Pac's home yet?" Papersak asked. They stopped suddenly to think about that. "Oh yeah! That's right! He's still in Sakurai City at the art school!" PichuPal exclaimed. "So, where should we go then?" Glagnar asked. "I know they screwed us last time, but we should go to LNGD City. Maybe they'll actually help this time," PichuPal suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement. And so, they went through Toon Town as that was the only way to LNGD City. It took about a half hour to span the town. People waved to them as they passed. Mostly waving at PichuPal and Papersak because they were the most famous of the group. They made sharp turn before DDR Town and headed south down the path that was directly connected to LNGD City.

They walked into the big city full of losers, nerds, geeks, and dorks. Hence the name, LNGD City. They still ahd no idea where James lived. Or Jim. Or Hutch. Or even Bunch. In fact, they had no idea where any of the LNGDs they knew lived. So, they wandered around looking for somebody they knew, namely James because he could round up everyone and lead them to the Sakurai City area due east. As they wandered aimlessly through the town, the sky grew darker. Minutes turned to hours as day turned to night. It was amazing how they had been wandering around for a long time and still hadn't seen anybody they recognized. Then, a blond haired male wearing glasses walked up to them. "Are you guys lost or something?" he said. They nodded. "Oh, me too. I just got here a few weeks ago and now I can't find my house," he said. "That must really suck for you," James said with a half smile. He loved to laugh at other people's pain and misfortune. He thought it was funny that the guy they ran into was lost and couldn't find his house. "Yeah. So, where are you guys trying to go?" said the guy. "We're trying to find James or someone else we know," PichuPal said. "We need their help to save the planet." That triggered it. That was the match that lit the cannon right there. "Really? So, that would mean your on an adventure, right? If you are, can I come along, too?" the guy asked frantically. "Sorta. We're on quest. And I guess you could come with us," PichuPal said. "Awesome! You guys rock! By the way, my name's William Toon. But, you can just call me Toon for short," Will introduced. "Hi, Toon. I'm Lord PichuPal, and these are mi amigos y amiga," PichuPal also introduced. The others told him their name as well. Luckily, Toon understood the last line PichuPal had said. So, they found a hotel, got a discount because Toon was an LNGD and stayed the night. It was much too late by this time to continue questing, unless they really wanted to camp out in the middle of a pathway. They next morning when all were awake, they got some breakfast in the lobby, then left the hotel and city behind them.

End of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4- Sapphire Sea

The group, accompanied by their new recruit, now approaches the sea port at the shoreline of the Sapphire Sea. "Where are we going next?" Toon asked PichuPal. "We're headed for Magnet Town, but to get there, we must cross the Sapphire Sea to get there," he answered. "Alright," Toon said. "It's too bad the season's over," Papersak said sadly. "Otherwise we could watch a Magnets game." The season had ended on September 15 at Magnets Stadium when Magnet Town defeated Cappy Town 3 games to none to take the series and championship. On the 22nd, Blizz helped the Western All-Stars defeat the Eastern All-Stars at the All-Star Game. James couldn't wait to be drafted the Magnets and play for them in 2005 and beyond. He was looking to have a nice lengthy career in the XISL with tons of hits and goals. He actually looked forward to having the most hits in the league. They arrived at the Sea Port and found a ferry. They got on after getting their tickets. A few minutes later, they were off.

The boat was destined for the area near Magnet Town. That was exactly why they got tickets for this particular boat. They all split up on the boat and did whatever seperately. It was as if they weren't even together. Papersak was busy admiring the sea. Even though she had been on it many times before, she still thought it looked beautiful. The blueness of the water reminded her of Mety. PichuPal was busy doing the usual: Nothing. He was leaning against a wall with is hat tipped down over his face trying to sleep. Glagnar stood atop the highest point on the ferry as if he was on look-out duty. James was busy thinking. He was extremely excited about next February, when the XISL's Preseason would start. But first, he'd have to get picked in December by Magnet Town's GM. Toon stood someplace doing random things to entertain himself. All of them were excited about arriving in Magnet Town and seeing the champion Magnets again. Of course, Toon had never met them or even knew who they were. LNGD City was isolated from sports because they could care less about it. Soon, they would be on land and walking to Magnet Town to visit Magneto, Crazydude, and Blizz, as they were the only Magnets they cared about. The subs barely ever played enough to get any recognition. Musket was retiring so they didn't care to see him if he wasn't apart of the team.

End of Chapter 4. Yeah, I know, it's boring and uneventful. But hey, it's continuing the story!

Chapter 5- Magnet Town

The ferry arrived at a dock near Magnet Beach. It was just a short walk away from the middle-sized bustling town which featured one of the country's best indoor soccer teams. "It'll be great to see my future teammates," James said. "What do you mean by that?" Toon asked. "We're going to Magnet Town and they have a professional indoor soccer team I'm going to be on next season. That is, if they draft me in December," James explained. "Don't worry, James. They'll draft you. And when they do, we'll watch you every week," Papersak said. "Yeah, I can't wait till February either. Since that's when the Preseason starts," PichuPal added. "I have no interest for sports," Glagnar replied. Finally, they made it to the beach's end and a small little area between the town and beach. They could see Magnet Stadium they entire time they were on the beach. It stuck out very well, especially from a distance. They arrived in town and decided to go to Magnets Stadium to see if the team was there. Once there, they saw a list posted on the doors and a note. The list had all the league's players, including their number, that were retiring and would not be in the 2005 season. One of the names was specifically highlighted and had a frowny face drawn next to it. The name was #14, Musket. The other names were not highlighted, but were just blank. Next to each player's name and number was the team they once played for. The list was ordered by team and read as follows:

AC- #13 Jeffry Crell BBV- #34 Gary Billinski CT- #50 John Georges Dimm- #98 Vic McPop DTD- #14 Dan Erold FI- #57 Sammy Duncety #86 Anthony Nobrady Geek- #69 Homer Pillington MT- #14 Musket RR- #4 Luke Alma SC- #73 Koby Redd Sak- #10 Bob Nacel Sale- #93 Andy Gelder #4 Oliver Smackerman

"This is very helpful," PichuPal said, after he finished reading. "Now, let's see what this note's all about." He then read the note posted next to it aloud. "The Magnet Town Magnets are the XISL 2004 Champions! They would like to thank the fans for all their support last season and would like to pay them back by holding open practices! That's right, folks. The Magnets are opening their doors to fans every practice they have next season! If the door is open, that might mean there's a practice or somebody left it open. The team hopes you'll continue to cheer them on in 2005 when the new season kicks back up! And don't forget about the Preseason in February of 2005! The Magnets." "Aw, how sweet," Papersak said. "Quick, check to see if the door's open!" James shouted. PichuPal pulled on the door, but it didn't open. "It must be locked," he said. "Or your just a weakling! Move it!" James shouted as he made his way to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled hard, but the door did not open. The door was indeed locked. "Darn, there must not be a practice right now," James said sadly. "Psst, James," whispered somebody. James turned quickly to face where he heard the voice. He saw a black hand that appeared to have no fingers. He walked over and went behind the building. He jumped back when he saw who it was. It was the Magnets! "Yo, James. What's up?" said Magneto. "Dude! Not much, man," James replied enthusiastically. Blizz walked up wearing her goalie gloves. "So, James. You ready for an unscheduled practice?" she asked. "Whatever you mean by that, of course I'm ready!" James answered. "We mean, a practice coach didn't schedule for us," Crazydude said as he walked up wearing a practice uniform. "We thought you guys would come so we've been waiting. We posted those things once Musket and the others announced their retirement. So, you and the guys ready for a little soccer?" Magneto asked. "I'll go ask them. Be right back!" James replied as he ran off to get the others. "Hey, James. What's up?" PichuPal asked. "You guys wanna play some indoor soccer?" James asked. "Sure, but, who and where will we play?" PichuPal responded. "Follow me guys," James said as he led them to wear the Magnets were. They said hello and stuff, then followed the team as they led them to the team entrance. Once inside, Magneto went and unlocked the entrances so people could come in and watch. Everyone else changed into their soccer uniforms. PichuPal, Papersak, Toon, and Glagnar put on the away uniforms belonging to the Magnets. The Magnets put on their home uniforms. Papersak put on Blizz's alternate goalie shirt taht she used every now and then and her spare gloves. PichuPal put on Magneto's shirt, Toon got Musket's old away uniform, and Glagnar got Crazydude's shirt. James put on Musket's old home uniform. The Pichu's dressed in all the away stuff and the Magnets' dressed in all home. Magneto got a ball out of the storage type place and set the clock to 35 minutes, just for the others who didn't play. Then, once every one was in position and ready, they got ready to begin. "Good luck, guys," Magneto said. "Thanks, you too," PichuPal replied.

End of Chapter 5.

Chapter 6- The Magnets vs. The Pichus

Magneto whistled to start the match and hit the button that started the clock. Toon kicked the ball to Glagnar to start the match. To save reading time, and because I'm lazy, let's skip forward to the half. It's halftime now and the score is in favor of the Magnets. It's 2-1 and people have arrived. About 100 people arrived during the course of the first half. In the first half, James scored the first goal in the 13th minute of the match. Toon got the equalizer in the 24th minute. Finally, Magneto took back the lead in the 27th minute to close up the scoring for the half. Many hits were thrown and some were very fierce. But, they both didn't hit too hard as they didn't want to injure each other. In the locker rooms, the two teams leaders talked briefly with them. "We aren't playing too badly. But, we need to strengthen our attack. Blizz is a tough goalie to crack," PichuPal explained. "We can maybe beat the team if we can get by Blizz. Just shoot from anywhere you can, okay?" The team nodded, then all put there hands in and shouted at the count of 3, "Pichus!" While in the other locker room, Magneto was talking with his team. They did the same thing when he finished talking, except shouted out "Magnets!" Then, the players ran down the tunnel to the benches, got back on the field and waited for Magneto to start them back up. The fans there cheered as they took the field. The game was about to resume.

Chapter 6 cont.

The players are back on the field, more fans are in the stands, and the goalies are set. Magneto whistles to start the second half. He kicks it over to his right for James. James settles the ball and charges down the field along the boards. He knew Glagnar could never take him down without tripping him. And Glagnar didn't really have legs, so a slide tackle wouldn't work very well. Papersak watched the ball come closer to her. She glanced over to the other side of the net and saw Crazydude in his white Magnets uniform getting ready for a cross. "PichuPal! Get on your man!" she called out. PichuPal dashed down the field to guard Crazydude. James got close to the net and sent a shot flying towards goal. Papersak didn't even have to move to stop it and just knocked it down. She booted it down the field off the boards to her right. PichuPal and Crazydude both made a sprint for it. PichuPal got it first and immeadiately booted it along the boards into Magnets territory before getting slammed into the boards, shaking the glass a little. The ball rolled around the boards until it was in the penalty area. Blizz scooped it up and looked downfield for the open man. She tossed it out to Magneto he settled the ball and charged upfield. Toon was right on him and was determined to get the ball from him. Magneto passed the ball to James, however, and then ran off. "Glagnar! Take Magneto! I'll take James!" Toon called out. Glagnar nodded and ran off to get Magneto. Toon charged at James as fast as he could. But, he wasn't quite fast enough and James got away from him. James reared his leg back and booted the ball towards goal. Papersak executed a great dive towards it and just got enough of it to knock it away. The fans applauded the save. The ball went into the boards near the goal and rolled around them. Finally, PichuPal ran up and got it. He quickly kicked ahead to Glagnar near midfield. Glagnar settled the ball and made his way down the field. He blasted a shot from near the top of the circle which served as a box. Blizz dove at it and barely missed the ball by a couple of inches. The ball sailed past her and into the back of the net. The stadium erupted with cheers from some people in the stands. The score was now 2-2. The Pichus celebrated the goal happily. "Nice shot, Glagnar!" PichuPal said while patting his teammate on the back. "Yeah, man. That was awesome," Toon also congratulated. "Um, thanks, I guess," Glagnar thanked. The 3 got back into position for the kick-off. "Way to go, Glagnar!" Papersak called from her goal.

The second half continued with more hits and 2 more goals. With 5 minutes to go, the score was 3-3 and the fans were really excited now. After the last goal, Magneto crossed it perfectly to Crazydude, who volleyed the serve into the back of the goal. And with just 8 minutes to go, Toon scored again with a great shot off a rebound. It was the last 4 minutes now and many big hits were being thrown. If the clock ran out, the game would end in a 3-3 tie, as there was no extratime or overtime. Just 1 minute to go and the fans were all on their feet, anxious to see a hero stand up and win it for his team. Just 30 seconds and James had the ball deep in Pichus' territory. Papersak looked nervous, as did her teammates. She didn't want to mess it up this late and her team was afraid she would. 20 seconnds to go and James rockets a shot headed for the top left corner of the goal. Papersak leaps up for it and barely gets a hand on it and knocks it over the goal and into the glass above. She lands on the ground on her chest as the ball comes back down just outside the circle: Right where Crazydude is positioned. He kicks the ball and sends it over the downed keeper and into the net. Papersak tried to get up to stop the shot, but couldn't get to it. The fans all jumped up and cheered. Crazydude and his teammates celebrated the great goal off the rebound. It was now 4-3 woth just 00:18 on the clock! "Sorry guys," Papersak apologized to her teammates. "It's okay. There was nothing you could've done about the rebound," PichuPal said. Then, they ran back into position. They kicked it off and tried to move it downfield quickly so they could maybe score. Toon had the ball and got drilled into the boards by James. James took the ball down field. Only 11 seconds remained now. He took it into the box where Papersak pounced on it. Just 7 seconds as she launched the ball past midfield to Glagnar, who settled the ball. Only 4 seconds and PichuPal was wide open down the field. Glagnar booted it to him. PichuPal got it outside the box with only 1 second on the clock. He had to score to tie it and Blizz knew it. The fans were all standing up, excited to see what might happen. PichuPal booted it right before the clock ran out. Blizz made a dive for it and smacked it away. The ball missed the net and the fans cheered. The Magnets had won, 4-3! They went back to the locker rooms and changed, then met up outside the stadium. "You guys did a great job in there," Magneto said. "Yeah, I was surprised at how many great shots you guys took," Blizz added. "Well, you guys were awesome, too," Toon said. "I was really surprised." Magneto walked up to James, who was standing off to the side. "You did awesome out there, James. I really hope our team drafts you," Magneto said. James looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. I really hope to get drafted. That was the most fun I've had in a while," he replied. "Well, I guess we'd best be going. Later guys, and thanks for the scrimmage," PichuPal said. They said all their good-byes as PichuPal and company left Magnet Town.

End of Chapter 6. Finally, no more soccer.


	2. Chapters 7 thru 13

Chapter 7- Downtown Dream

PichuPal and his 3 companions walked down the path, talking about the game with the Magnets. "I forgot how good they were. I haven't seen them in action in a while," PichuPal said. "I know what you mean. They were good enough to beat the returning champions in the Finals, remember," Papersak reminded. "I never really watched, as it does not matter to me," Glagnar said. "I've never heard of them to begin with," Toon said. It was getting dark out now as they approached the next city. It was very bright at night. It was the good old city of Downtown Dream, home of the XISL's Superstars. A blue fox like creature with one white-tipped tail ran up to them. "Hello! You must be tired, strangers!" the fox said to them. "Well, yes, we are rather tired," PichuPal admitted. "Can you show us a place to stay?" The fox examined them, then answered their question. "You can stay with me, if you want," it said. "Thank you. What's your name, by the way?" PichuPal replied. "Diechan. I'm a girl, if you hadn't noticed. Who are you guys?" Diechan introduced. "I'm PichuPal," PichuPal introduced. The other 3 introduced themselves as well. "Well, let's get going to my house before it gets any darker," Diechan suggested. Then, they followed her all the way to her house. She opened the door there and let them in. "You can sleep wherever you please, but not in my room. I only have one bed and I think the couch pulls out into a bed for two. I'm going to bed, so see you in the morning," Diechan explained as she went into her room and closed the door. The couch did indeed pull out into a couch and Papersak and Toon took it. PichuPal found a comfy little area near an air vent. He snuggled up and lies in a little ball on the floor. It is unknown where Glagnar slept at, but he did sleep, so we think. The next morning, everybody was awake except for PichuPal, who is still sleeping in a cute little ball on the floor. "He looks so adorable like that!" Diechan exclaimed. She runs off and returns shortly with a camera and takes PichuPal's picture. The flash ends up waking up the sleeping Pichu. "Man, I slept really well," he said, stretching out. "You looked so cute! I had to take your picture!" Diechan cried out. About 15 minutes later, the party was ready to leave Diechan's house and DTD. "Wait!" Diechan shouted as they began walking out the door. "Please, let me come with you!" she asked. PichuPal looked at his friends, who all nodded yes. "Sure, we can never get enough help," PichuPal answered. "Fwee! Thank you so much!" Diechan said happily. She jumped up and down excitedly. She went and got some things then rejoined them in the doorway. "Let's go!" she shouted as she ran out the door. They chase after her trying to catch up as they leave DTD behind and move onward to their next destination.

End of Chapter 7.

Chapter 8- Rainbow Resort

We rejoin the party of 5 headed down a path to Rainbow Resort. The city was dead center in their journey. From RR, it was all eastern cities. They didn't care to make acquaintance with anybody there, just pass right through. Bud was not important to them anymore. About 10 minutes later, they arrived in the big city of Rainbow Resort. It was a little on the empty side. Everyone was either still inside or just gone. Not even a sign of Bud anywhere. "What happened to everyone?" Papersak asked. "I don't know," PichuPal replied. "This place is starting creep me out," Diechan said, a little scared. They continued walking through but still seeing or hearing anybody. "Maybe they all left town," Toon suggested. "Or maybe something chased them out. I sense a dark presence here," Glagnar said. "Well, I maybe a hero, but this place doesn't concern me. Let's just get out of here before something happens to us," PichuPal said. They kept walking onward, still trying not to care about the citizens. They could see the XISL stadium the Hurricanes played at. "Maybe they're all there," PichuPal thought. "Why would everybody go there? There isn't a game anyway. The Pre-season isn't until February of next year," Papersak said. "Besides, how could it be so quiet here if there was a game? I'm sure we would hear some type of noise," Glagnar stated. "Let's just get out of here! I don't like this place very much and I don't wish to be here any longer than I must!" Diechan shouted. Her words echoed through the empty city. They found the eastern exit of the town and left quickly. But, they didn't quite feel right not investigating what happened. At the same time, they didn't care.

Back in RR, the mayor was sitting in her office. "Why is my city acting this way?" she asked herself. "It's not natural for everybody to catch the same sickness at the same exact time. Somebody must've did this. But who?" She was very puzzled by this. One day, everybody that was outside suddenly fell ill in the course of 24-hours. Upon hearing this, she ordered all citizens to stay indoors until it was safe outside. It still wasn't safe yet because she didn't know what happened or how it happened. She had to figure it out before people passing through probably catch it. "I just hope nobody does come through. All who come hopefully see the warning outside the entrances. If not, who knows what may happen to them," the mayor said worriedly.

End of Chapter 8.

Chapter 9- Geektown

As our young heroes and heroines continue their quest, they are headed towards the small, computer nerd infested, home of the XISL's worst team the Punishers, Geektown. PichuPal and his companions from last adventure remember passing through here. They ran into SKK there. They hoped she would be there again ready to help. "I hope SKK is up to helping us," Papersak said worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'd love to help us out," PichuPal reassured her. "But, there is no guarantee she isn't too busy to help us," Glagnar said. "Stop trying to crush everyone's hopes, Glag. Your more negative than I am," James responded. Diechan was starting to wonder if it really was a good idea to have tagged along. She didn't know these people that well. She only heard of them through the news reporting on PichuPal's heroic acts and his companions. But, she'd never seen him before in person. 'They might turn on me. I have no proof if they're as nice in person as they are on TV,' she thought. She tried to keep her distance, but stay close enough that she wouldn't get left behind. At last, they could see Geektown up ahead. "Is that where we're headed?" Toon asked, pointing at the town ahead of them. "Yep, that's Geektown. Our next destination," PichuPal replied. "Geektown? Are you sure it's not LNGD City?" Toon asked. "Trust me, it's nothing like LNGD City. It's a place that welcomes all geeks and nerds. They do have a soccer team, but it isn't very good. They had to try and bring players from other cities in to play for them. It was hard because a lot of people didn't want to be on a team in such a place like 'Geektown.' So, they had crappy players who just wanted to play join them," Papersak explained. They finally arrived in Geektown just when Papersak finished. The streets looked bare, but there wasn't anything wrong with that. The streets were always a little bare here. Everybody mostly just stayed at home on their computers and talked in chat rooms with each other. They walked down each street trying to find SKK's house. Finally, they stumbled across her house. The mailbox gave it away as it read "Shadow Kitsune Kirby" on the side. They walked up to the door and knocked. About a minute later, the door opened revealing...Golden Kirbichu? PichuPal and company jumped back, surprised by seeing GK here. "Kirbichu? What are you doing here?" PichuPal asked. "I'm visiting her. What are you doing here?" GK questioned. "We're on another adventure and came to see if SKK would like to accompany us," PichuPal replied. "Really? Come on in! I'll take you to her!" GK said happily. She turned around and led them inside the house to SKK, who was glued to her computer. "She's been on it since I got here," GK explained. "If she hasn't left the computer, how'd you get in?" James asked. GK shifted her eyes back and forth nervously. "Uh...that's not important!" GK answered. "What is important is that SKK is right there!" She gestured over toward the grey fox-like Kirby with 5 tails. They walked over to her, but she didn't seem to notice them. "Um, SKK?" PichuPal asked. SKK didn't appear to notice. "SKK?" he asked again, but SKK didn't notice again. GK walked up and shook SKK slightly. "SKK?" she said. SKK jumped in fear. "Gah!" she screamed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" "Sorry," GK apologized. "And how'd you get in here, anyway?" SKK asked. GK shifted her eyes back and forth again. "That's not important," she said again. "We came to ask if you wanted to come with us to stop some evil force," PichuPal replied. SKK jumped up with excitement. "Of course! I'd love to come!" she answered happily. "Great! Let's get moving!" PichuPal said happily. GK shyly walked up to him. "Um, could I come, too?" she asked. "Of course you can, if you want," PichuPal said. "Fwee!" GK shouted happily. Minutes later, they were off again. Another few minutes later and they were out of Geektown and headed to the next city.

End of Chapter 9.

Chapter 10- Cappy Town

The group is headed down the road between Geektown and Cappy Town. In the middle of this road, another path leading north to a ferry taking you to exotic Float Islands. But, that place doesn't matter to us. They approach Cappy Town, home of the XISL's Wreckers. That was the team Magnet Town beat to win the championship last season. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and most importantly, Meta Knight lived there. "Next is Cappy Town, and Mety!" SKK exclaimed happily. "Right, SKK. You sure do know this area well," PichuPal said. "Yeah, I live in the town right next to it, so I should know where it is," SKK said. "I can't wait to get there and see Mety again!" Papersak shouted. She and SKK were overcome with excitement about seeing Mety. "I just hope he's there so you 2 will be happy," GK said cheerfully. "Happiness is something I don't feel often," James said. "But I was a happy for about a day after I told that loser, Louie, off." "Well, I can understand a little bit why you didn't like him," PichuPal said. "He was kinda annoying." Papersak smacked PichuPal on the arm. "Don't say that! Louie's a nice young man. Or, he was before you dumped him, James. Now, he's just plain creepy," she said. "Yeah, if he'd acted like this before, I woulda never left him behind," James said. "I can't wait to meet Mety either," Diechan said. "I've heard of him and his acts of heroism a little, and from what I've heard, I can't wait to meet him up close," Toon added. "Don't worry, he's really cool in person," SKK said, a bit lovestruck sounding. "Yeah, he's so great in person," Papersak added in the same type of tone. "They are starting to scare me," Glagnar whispered to PichuPal. "I know what you mean," PichuPal replied. Finally, they arrived in Cappy Town. They wandered through a little bit, trying to find the heroes they wanted to meet: Kirby and Mety. The search was not going well at all. But, they finally bumped into somebody when they weren't looking. Or, Papersak did rather. "Oh, we're never going to find Kirby at this rate," she moaned. "Or Mety," SKK added. Papersak had her head down and crashed into a man standing there. "Oops! I'm sorry, sir," Papersak apologized. "No problem," he said to them. PichuPal looked at him oddly. It felt like he knew him from somewhere. "Um, pardon me, sir, but you wouldn't happen to be Kirby Knight of the Cappy Town Wreckers, would you?" he asked meekly. The man looked at him. "You got me, I am Kirby Knight. So, what is it you want? An autograph?" Kirby Knight asked. Papersak's brain sparked an idea. "Um, could you tell us where we might find Kirby and Mety?" she asked without hesitation. "I would assume you aren't talking about me, Kirby, but the little pink puffball Star Warrior Kirby and Meta Knight, right?" Kirby Knight replied. Papersak nodded frantically. "Yes! You know where they are?" she shouted. The Wreckers' goalie backed up a little in fear of the crazy pink dragon. "Yeah, they are near the outskirts of town last I saw. They may have been headed off to do something beyond Amelia City, but no further than Sakurai City," he explained. Papersak shook the kind goalie's hand and then ran off. SKK chased after her. The group of male's and Diechan stood and watched the 2 ran down the road. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Knight. Sorry you lost last season," PichuPal said. "Thanks, I hope we'll do better next season," Kirby Knight replied. "Good luck next year. Later!" PichuPal said before sprinting after the 2 Mety crazed girls and was followed by his friends. Kirby Knight just stood there and watched them go. "Weirdoes," he said to himself as he walked away. The group chased after the girls all the way out of town. Their next stop was Amelia City.

End of Chapter 10.

Chapter 11- Amelia City

The group finally caught up to the 2 Mety-obsessed girls because they got exhausted from running. They had all gotten exhausted from running. Everyone stopped to catch their breath. After they all could breathe again, they continued walking. In the distance, they could just make out the Amelia City skyline. They knew it wasn't much further to go now. "There's Amelia City up there," SKK pointed out. "It shouldn't be too much longer until we are there." PichuPal turned to face the group. "You heard her guys, let's move out!" he commanded. Then, he kept them moving as he began walking onward. In a matter of minutes, they were just outside Amelia City. "Here we are, Amelia City," SKK said. "One thing I don't understand is why this place is called Amelia City," Toon said oddly. Nobody seemed to really know, or care. "Whatever, let's just get going," Glagnar said. They went into the big city. It wasn't quite the biggest and it wasn't the capital either. But, it was still a pretty big city. This was where the Amelia City Huskies played at, obviously. Their stadium was in the city someplace. But they didn't care to find it or bother searching for it. They weren't in the mood to get lost in a big city like this looking for a dumb sports and other events building. Nearing the eastern most exit of the city that lead to Sakurai City, Glagnar felt as though he sensed something near. "I sense danger nearby. We must be very careful," he warned. Papersak sensed something too, as did SKK. "I sense something, too," they said in unison. "And it's...METY!" With that, they bolted out of the city and down the path. "Not this again," James complained. GK looked on as SKK ran off. "Wait! Come back, SKK!" she cried out as she tried to chase after them. Of course, she wasn't very fast or lucky, and tripped on a rock sitting in the path. She flew forward and landed face first on the ground. "I'm okay," she said quickly to make sure nobody got worried or something. PichuPal helped her up as the group pressed forward once more.

Meanwhile, high above them in outer space, hovering just outside the atmosphere, was a space ship. But, not just any space ship, but a space ship shaped like a giant evil Pikachu. And that's just what was inside. An entire fleet of evil Pikachu, and then some. They had just one mission that was told to them: Take their giant bomb in their giant space ship and then drop it on Popstar, blowing the whole planet to bits. A very simple mission for them. To them, if they couldn't have the planet, then nobody could. They still weren't ready just yet. They surely didn't think it mattered how long it took them to prepare. Who was going to stop them when they are up in space?

End of Chapter 11.

Chapter 12- The Final Fight

Papersak and SKK had stopped when they saw Mety and Kirby standing there in the road. They had figured out something strange about the place they were standing at. There was a giant red "X" painted on the ground. This was very perplexing to them as they didn't quite grasp why a giant X was on the ground like this. "METY!" the 2 girls shouted as they came running up. Meta Knight looked up just in time to see his 2 biggest fans tackle hug him. Kirby just stood by and observed this and laughed. "Um, a little help here?" Mety asked. Kirby walked over and tried to pry them off, but had no luck. Then, PichuPal and company ran up. "Sorry about this," he apologized as he and a couple others walked over and tried to pull their friends off of Mety. At last, Mety was freed of the nutty fans. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Yes, well. What are you doing here?" he asked. PichuPal explained the whole thing. How Glagnar said he sensed danger approaching Dream Land and the whole planet. How they had come to investigate this perplexing vision. How they planned to try and stop the planet's destruction. "I see. Let's team up then," Mety suggested. "Sounds good to us," PichuPal. "Good, do you have any way of going into space, though?" Kirby asked. "Space? What?" Toon asked curiously. "Me and Kirby think that this giant "X" is a target. When we got here, a few of those evil Pikachu we encountered not too long ago. They were lifted up into the air and kept going until they were out of sight after we arrived and beat them up," Mety explained. "Awesome. I loved beating them up last time," James said with a smile. "Yes, but in order to stop them we'd have to get to them. For that to happen we would need a space ship or something to get to them," Kirby said, deflating James' hopes. "Maybe we can get a ship or something if we go to Sakurai City. I'm sure they'll have a space ship we could use," Diechan suggested. "Or a certain artist could draw us a space ship," PichuPal said. "How would a picture of a space ship help us?" asked Toon. "It's a picture that comes to life. We know somebody who can do that for us," Papersak explained. "Oh, I see," Toon said. "Well, then let's go!" James shouted. "Alrighty. The girls and Glagnar can stay here with Mety and Kirby, while I'll take the others with me to Sakurai City to get our ship. We'll come back and get you guys once we are ready," PichuPal explained. They nodded in understanding to the plan. Then, PichuPal and his group ran off down the road towards Sakurai City.

PichuPal and his 2 male companions came running into Sakurai City as they headed for the prestigious "Sakurai City School of the Arts." There is where they would find their good buddy and artist Pac. With him, they could not only make it to space but have more assistance in stopping the Pikachu of d00m. At last, they found the art school after wandering for about 15 or 20 minutes. "Well, let's just hope Pac is willing to help us," PichuPal said as they stood outside the building and gazed at it in amazement. "Well, let's get in there and find him," James said. PichuPal nodded and led them into the building. They walked up to the front desk and asked the person about Pac. "Pacmanimator is indeed a student here. Here's his dorm room number if you'd like to see him," said the person as they handed PichuPal a piece of paper stating on it Pac's room number. "Thank you," PichuPal said as he and his 2 companions began their search for the room.

In the meantime, Glagnar and Kirby and playing defense for Meta Knight against the fan girls. Diechan and GK are sitting by watching. It was quite entertaining if you were involved at all. MK standing there as Kirby and Glagnar stand before him blocking SKK and Papersak who are trying to fight through the defensive line to hug and do other things with MK. Nothing bad, I think. I'm not a fan girl myself so I have no idea what they REALLY have in mind. Anyway, whatever it was, Mety didn't want it happening to him and Glagnar and Kirby weren't about to let them. "Isn't it enough that you can see him?" Glagnar asked, a little agitated. "NO! WE MUST TOUCH HIM, TOO!" the 2 shouted in unison. "I just hope that by 'touch' they mean hug and nothing more," MK said, a little frightened at the thought. 'I just hope PichuPal hurries up and gets back here. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off,' Glagnar thought.

PichuPal and his friends wandered the campus of the art school in search of Pac's dorm room. "Here it is, I think," PichuPal said when they found the room. On the little sign attached to the door, it said the room number. And the number on the paper was what it said on the door. "Yep, this is it," James said. PichuPal walked up and knocked on the door. A short moment later, the door opened and Pac was there in the doorway. "Hey, Pac!" PichuPal exclaimed. "PichuPal! What are you doing here?" Pac replied happily. "We came to see if you wanted to help us out with something," PichuPal replied. "Oh? What is it?" Pac asked. "The planet's about to be blown to bits by a giant bomb being constructed in outer space by those evil alien Pikachu things we fought not too long ago," James explained. "That doesn't sound good at all. I'll help you out as much as I can," Pac said. "Great! Let's go back and meet back up with everyone," PichuPal said. Pac went and got the items he needed and came back out, closing the door behind him. He was carrying his art utensils in a bag and his canvas was folded up and strapped to his back. Off they went, leaving the campus and running through the streets of Sakurai City quickly headed back to Meta Knight, Kirby, and the others. Toon, James, and PichuPal just hoped that Meta Knight was still okay.

They arrived back with the others minutes later and they seemed fine. "Good thing you got here. It was starting to get harder to hold off these 2," said Glagnar as he notioned towards Papersak and SKK. He and Kirby stood and guarded Mety from the 2 fan girls like bodyguards for some celebrity at an autograph signing. Diechan and GK had just stood by and watched. "All right, we need a way to get to space. That's where Pac comes in," PichuPal said. "How is Pac going to help us get into space?" Diechan asked. "Pac is an artist similar to Adeline. When he draws something, it can come to life," James explained. On the way back, Pac told Toon and James about how his art was capable of coming to life and be completely useable. "so, Pac's going to draw us a space ship and we're going to use it to fly into space and stop the evil alien Pikachu," Toon finished. "That's a good idea," Kirby admitted. "Do your thing, Pac!" PichuPal shouted. And with that, Pac pulled out his canvas and set it up, and then opened his bag and got out his painting tools. He started painting them a space ship on the canvas trying to make it big enough that they could all fit into it. After about 15 or 20 minutes of working on the picture, he stepped away from his canvas to admire his work. "It's all done," he said. The picture came right off the paper and moments later, it stood tall in front of them. "That good?" Pac asked. "It's perfect," Papersak said. "Yeah, let's go stop those Pikachu!" PichuPal shouted. But before they could get on, Diechan began to cough and sneeze. "I don't feel good all of a sudden," she said. "Hmm, did you guys pass through Rainbow Resort by any chance?" Meta Knight asked. "Yeah. Nobody was outside at all," PichuPal said. "That explains it. Something happened really bad happened there. A special gas that can make some people sick was released there by an unknown group," Mety explained. "It was on the news. Everyone is still, but just locked inside their homes and waiting for the mayor or government to solve the problem and tell them it's safe. Going through there was not a good idea," Kirby said. This news shocked the whole group. "Well, somebody will have to stay here with Diechan and take care of her," PichuPal said. "I'll take her back to my dorm. I can't go into space anyway, I have classes," Pac said. "Well, okay. See you later Pac, Diechan. Get better soon, okay?" PichuPal said. "Thanks," Diechan said. Then, the group boarded the ship and got ready for take-off. Pac and Diechan began walking back to Sakurai City so they could go back to Pac's dorm room. The ship took off and flew into the sky and out of the atmosphere. The entire planet's population was relying on them to succeed. If they failed, the planet was doomed. If they succeed, they would be internationally known as heroes for saving the whole planet. The risks were high, and they were all perfectly aware of that. Looking out a window of the vessel, James spotted the gigantic mother ship of the Pikachu. "There it is," he said. "There's the place where we must meet our destiny."

James sat looking out the window at their destination. It was very big and someplace inside it was the bomb they would need to get rid of. PichuPal was also looking at the ship in disbelief. He couldn't believe it was that big and that they would have to go aboard it and find the bomb. Glagnar was flying their ship towards the evil Pikachu's mother ship. Everyone sat quietly as they tried to prepare themselves. Then, Glagnar broke the silence with an announcement. "Everybody get ready. We're about to enter the ship and get ready to attack," he said. He didn't even appear to be scared at all or nervous. But deep inside, he kinda was. James patiently waited till they would land. He was revved up and ready to go kick some Pikachu butt. He may not care about the planet's inhabitants very much, but he did like violence. It was what he lived for. Papersak was very nervous about what might happen to any of them, especially Meta Knight. SKK also was worried about Mety, and GK was worried about SKK. At last, their ship landed inside the Pikachu's ship. Glagnar had found a hatch door for deploying ships. So the area they were in was perfect for their landing. "All right everyone, we're here," Glagnar said, getting up from the driver's seat. "Okay guys. I'd just like to give you all fair warning that we may not come back alive. Thank you for coming to help save the planet and I hope to see us all come back to this ship alive," PichuPal explained. They all nodded at his comments as PichuPal put his paw on the door handle. "Wait! I'd best stay here so I don't mess up everything. I'll stay here and watch the ship," GK said. "Okay, good plan GK. Everyone else, get your weapons ready and get ready to leave the ship in 3...2...1..." PichuPal counted down. Then he swings the door open and motioning for the group to rush out. "Go go go!" he shouted. Once all of them were off the ship, PichuPal turned to GK. "Keep the ship safe. We'll be back as soon as we can," he said. Then slammed the door shut and joined the group again as they marched. Now was when they needed to find the bomb.

They cautiously and carefully walked through the ship looking for the bomb. At the same time, the evil Pikachu were still getting everything ready to launch the bomb on the planet. And also at the same time, the rest of the planet was just living their lives like nothing was going on. But there was something going on. An hour passed by the time they found the room where the bomb was. They looked inside from outside the doorway, out of sight. "Okay guys, this is it. The moment of truth," PichuPal said quietly but just loud enough for the group to all hear. "Just go in there and take out as many as you can while somebody takes out the bomb." Papersak raised her hand. "I'll deactivate the bomb. You guys cover me and give me enough time to complete the task," she volunteered. "Okay, Papersak will take care of the bomb. Everyone else, fight to keep her safe as she does it all," PichuPal said. They all nodded at the plan. "Now let's go in there and save the world!" PichuPal shouted lightly and enthusiastically. "Let's go!" James shouted as he rushed into the room, taking some of the Pikachu off guard. Behind him came the rest of the group except PichuPal and Papersak. "You wait a few moments before you make a run for the bomb, okay?" PichuPal instructed to Papersak. "All right. Good luck, and be careful," Papersak said. She gave PichuPal a quick hug before he rushed inside with his bat drawn and ready to smash some skulls. She stood there watching all the fighting go on. James was really doing a good job. He was smashing the Pikachu unconscious with one big punch after another to the face. He even took his lighter to a few of them. Some of the unconscious ones he even lit on fire just to watch them burn. After a couple minutes, she snapped out of watching him do this and then looked to see if the path was clear. It was and she made a dead sprint toward the bomb. She stopped and gazed at it in amazement. "It's time to take you down," she said as she got started at figuring out how she could deactivate it. Luckily for her, the fighting was keeping the Pikachu mostly too distracted to notice her. But, a Pikachu caught her out of the corner of its eye. It was armed with a gun as a secondary weapon in case it had to attack from a distance. It pulled out the gun, but the gun slipped and fell to the ground. Nobody noticed; or so the Pikachu thought. PichuPal had heard it and turned to see the Pikachu getting the gun to shoot Papersak. The Pikachu picked up the gun and aimed at her. PichuPal knew that it was up to Papersak to deactivate the bomb so he had to protect her. He ran to her and right when the trigger was pulled. He dove in front of her right when the bullet is about to hit her. But, she turns when she hears it, without a scratch. PichuPal, however, lay on the ground nearby with a pool of blood slowly forming around him. He wasn't moving at all. "PichuPal!" Papersak shouted as she ran over to his side. She examined his body and found a bullet hole in his stomach. "...no," she said softly, with a tear welling up in her eye. PichuPal looked up at her weakly, his bat lying near the tips of his ears. "Pa-Papersak..." he said weakly. Papersak looked at him. "What happened to you?" she asked sadly. "I-I saved your li-life. That Pikachu was go-going to shoot you and I jumped in the way," PichuPal responded weakly. "Thank you for saving me but...you'll never survive this, your losing too much blood and there's no way to take care of it," Papersak said sadly. "Well, at least I died to save you..." PichuPal replied. "Yeah...but, I don't want you to die...but there's nothing I can do either..." Papersak admitted sadly. "Oh! My time is almost up...but, before I go, please remember this for me..." PichuPal said slowly and weakly. "What is it, PichuPal?" Papersak asked. "Remember th-that we'll all float on all right..." PichuPal answered. Then, he was silent, and it was official. Lord PichuPal, the leader of Pichu's Paradise, was dead. Papersak started to cry, but then grew a great fury inside. She angrily got up, grabbed his bat and went berserk. She bashed in the skulls of all the enemies, killing some, while knocking others unconscious. When it was all over, alien Pikachu bodies lie everywhere. Amongst them was the corpse of the old leader of Pichu's Paradise, PichuPal. Papersak walked back to the bomb, deactivated it and grabbed PichuPal's corpse, then walked back to their ship with the others silently. Once all were aboard, they took off for home. "Hey, where's PichuPal?" asked SKK. Papersak slowly looked at her with a grief-struck expression. "He's...dead..." she replied, then broke out in tears. "Oh...well that's no good..." SKK said. No one else spoke for the rest of the trip back as they thought about the late Lord PichuPal. Even James was silent and thought a little about him. They all wondered how they would live without him.

End of Chapter 12.

Chapter 13- The Return Trip Home

The space ship silently flew back towards Popstar. All the non-morbid passengers grief-struck by the loss of their leader. It was one terrible incident to have happen. He was the reason they were there. He was the reason they all ever met each other. And now, he was gone. Glagnar kept piloting the ship as they headed into Popstar's atmosphere. Moments later they were close enough that they could see Dream Land below them getting closer and closer. Finally, they were close enough to see the Sakurai City skyline. Glagnar was planning to land right where they took off from. But, as the land got closer, it looked harder than anticipated. "Whoa, where'd all the people come from?" Glagnar asked aloud as he came in closer. It would seem someone had spread the word about the planet's possible demise and the heroes off to stop its destruction. There was a big group of people surrounding the red 'X' that had been used to launch into space. A big sign read "Welcome home, heroes!" in big red letters. Everyone seemed very excited to see them return safely. "They all look so...happy," Papersak said as she looked out the window at the crowd. "...it'll really be hard to tell them about...you know..." She couldn't seem to finish her sentence as she trailed off into a couple of tears. "About PichuPal's death," James finished. "Look, I'll tell them. I don't even care that much because I never liked him that much. But of course, I hate most everyone." Papersak nodded sadly and she would've hugged him if it weren't for his terrifying looks; a black T-shirt reading "Satan's my best friend", the long black hair, his brown eyes, his disgruntled 'I hate the world' expression, and black pants with black-laced and black colored tennis shoes. He was not somebody you'd want to meet in a dark alley. Hell, you wouldn't want meet him in a LIT alley. It was no surprise to him that everyone had kept their distance from him the whole trip.

Glagnar landed the ship and the door opened. A huge cheer came up from the crowd as Meta Knight appeared in the doorway and made his way off the ship. Kirby followed him seconds later. SKK and Papersak went next, Papersak still with a grief-struck, 'I've been crying recently' look. It made some people wonder why she looked sad if they had come home safely and must've saved the planet. After she was back on the ground, GK came out. Or stumbled out rather she tripped on the doorway and fell out and landed flat on her face on the ground. "Ow..." she muttered, muffled by the ground that was in her face. Glagnar walked over to James onboard the ship. James had PichuPal on his back and was ready to carry him out to display him for the crowd to see. "Just make sure you try to sound a little concerned or sad about it, okay?" Glagnar told him. "All right, it won't be easy for me to not smile and sound cheery about it," James replied. Glagnar nodded and walked out. Seeing him scared some people because he looked kinda creepy looking. Toon walked out next and relieved the fear that those people afraid of Glagnar had. At long last, James and his dead companion were the only ones on the ship. He was holding on to PichuPal's paws that were swung over his shoulders along with PichuPal's arms. PichuPal's head rested on one of James' shoulders on the side closest to his neck. PichuPal appeared to be only sleeping out of exhaustion from the quest. He was sleeping all right, but not a nap you could wake him from. James appeared in the doorway of the ship and looked out at the crowd. Some tried to look away because he looked so creepy. Others just stared at him wondering how he could be a hero. Everyone else just treated him like the hero he was. James did kill or harm the most evil alien Pikachu so he was a huge part of their victory. "Quiet citizens, I have an important announcement concerning our battle for this planet!" James shouted, loud enough so everyone could hear him. They all quieted down. He looked creepy and he even sounded a little creepy. "There's good news and bad news. First, the good news. Good news is, we saved the planet and have eliminated the bomb threat that Popstar had," he explained. He stopped as everyone cheered happily and hugged each other. 'Oh how I am going to love saying the bad news,' James thought as an evil smile came across his face. Once they all started to calm down, James continued. "The bad news is the guy who rounded us all up and took us to save the planet, Lord PichuPal, was killed," he said. He took PichuPal off of his back to show the body of the fallen hero to everyone. This brought grief, sorrow, sadness, and a variety of other things upon the crowd. Those sympathetic towards Pokémon living in Dream Land couldn't help but cry. The others who were for keeping Pokémon in their own, separate cities smiled happily and stuff. "For those who don't know or care, PichuPal was the leader of Pichu's Paradise, the city built special for Pichu in Dream Land. He lost his life when he dove in front of our fellow member, Papersak, as an enemy tried to shoot her. When in mid-air, he was hit with the bullet square in the stomach," James continued. He pointed to where the bullet had struck PichuPal. This noble act made some of the anti-sympathizers actually shift their mood. The rest were glad that PichuPal died. "On behalf of the whole group, I would like to ask that a funeral be held for this young hero. All our welcome to come," James finished at last. Then, he headed down the short little ramp carrying PichuPal as he rejoined the group. They all left and ran into Pac and Diechan not too far from the crowd. "I see you guys are fine," said Glagnar. "Yes, we are. I'm very sorry about PichuPal...he was just, such a nice guy..." Pac said mournfully. "I'm the one who went and told the President of Dream Land about the planet's possible demise and the heroes he went to save us." "Thanks, Pac...I'm sure PichuPal would've appreciated it," Papersak said as she gave him a hug. Then, they headed back towards Sakurai City to plan the funeral out.

The sky was clear as friends, family, and those who actually cared at all about PichuPal arrived at the funeral home in SakVillage. Just a few days ago, the young leader was slain in the heat of battle. GK and her 'brother', PK, entered the room silently. Nobody really noticed them come in. PichuPal was laid out in a coffin made special for Pichu like himself. It was set up in the front of the room. Music performed by PichuPal's favorite band, The Kirbies, played for all to hear. His parents, PikaPal and RaichuPal, would've come if there wasn't any problems concerning them. PikaPal didn't know he existed anymore and RaichuPal was just too busy to make time for coming. His brother, PikachuPal, wasn't even there. He didn't get news of it at all. The Magnet Town Magnets came, James came, and basically everyone who traveled with his last trip came. Of course, it would've been better had James not come. As he was laughing his head off and smiling and cracking jokes all over. One person even walked over to him and asked him why he was so happy at such an event. "I can't help it, I always laugh and smile at funerals. It's just the way I am," he replied, postponing his laughter so he could speak. The person gave him an odd look as they walked away. James was standing in the back, far from PichuPal's body. If he were any closer, he'd be laughing too hard to breathe. GK and PK walked up to the coffin. Well, GK kept her distance so she wouldn't do something to it. Once they walked away, a thought came to PK as he looked around at the crowd of mourning people...and James. "Hey, wait a minute," he said. "What's the matter?" GK replied. "You have the Time Crystal with you, right?" PK said. "Yeah...oh, I see where you're going with this," GK responded. PK nodded as he could tell she knew what he was hinting. She pulled out the Time Crystal and walked over to the coffin PichuPal lie in. "I just have a feeling that some day the Capsulians will punish me for all the times I use this..." she said silently under her breath. The people in the room all looked around oddly as what looked like a strobe light was flashing all over the room. They all turned to the source of the light. It was GK doing something to PichuPal's body. Moments later, the light show ended and GK walked back to where PK was. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the coffin now (except James). One Pichu from Pichu's Paradise went up to check. The Pichu was very surprised when he saw PichuPal move. "Pichu! Pi P chu!" exclaimed the Pichu. Everyone, even James, was in awe as PichuPal sat up in the coffin. The Pichu standing nearest ran away from the coffin out of fear that this could be a zombie or something. PichuPal stretched out, blinked a few times and looked around and the stunned crowd. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. The whole crowd talked amongst each other happily. Something that golden creature did had brought back PichuPal from the dead. "PichuPal! Your alive!" Papersak shouted as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. PichuPal hugged her back. "I'm glad you're safe and that I'm alive again," he said comfortingly. James stared with a look of disgust. "Aw man, there goes all the fun," he said in an angry tone. Then, he stormed out since all the fun was over now.

Later that day, after all was said and done, they all went home. Having said good bye for what may be the last time they'd ever meet. PichuPal opened the door of his house and flicked on the lights. "Finally, home again," he said. He was tired and exhausted and needed a break. "I'm starving. I'm gonna order me a pizza to celebrate another successful quest," he said. Then, PichuPal walked over to the phone and called Pizza Hut. After he was done on the phone, he went and sat down in his recliner and reclined it putting his feet up. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to watch whatever was on. 10 minutes later, the pizza guy arrived and gave him his pizza. "Thanks for saving us, PichuPal," the pizza guy said. "No problem," PichuPal said modestly. "Thanks for bringing my pizza." The pizza guy nodded and walked off. PichuPal closed the door as he went back inside. He sat back down in the chair and ate his pizza happily. Putting all that had happened behind him, as that part of his life was over for now. Never again would he go on an adventure or see all those guys again or anything. At least, so he thought. He just wanted to kick back and relax a while for now. "Maybe I'll go back out there again some day. But now, I just need some time to rest," he said. And with that, young Lord PichuPal retired from his questing for the time being. Some day he would maybe go back out there and adventure some more. But now, he would just stay home and watch TV. Return to the life he once had before he went on his first adventure. As he sat and ate his pizza, he watched the news as they talked about him and his group of heroes.

The End. Pichu's Quest V, and the whole Pichu's Quest series, is now officially over. Thank you for reading. Now go review the story as you've already read it.


End file.
